


all’s fair in love and magic

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Series: a modern day in our fantasy world [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-it Notes, Roommates, Shifter! Soonyoung, Warlock! Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: There’s a small post-it stuck on the mirror, the bright neon color making Jihoon’s eye twitch in annoyance.“Hello. I’d appreciate it if you stop cluttering our bathroom with your potions; they stink. Thanks. — Soonyoung.”Jihoon sets the post-it aflame.





	all’s fair in love and magic

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should update the idol soonyoung au  
> Also me: *writes a modern fantasy SoonHoon fic* ayyyyy
> 
> #HappySoonhoonDay everyone
> 
> [unedited]

  
“Jihoon, how many times do I have to remind you that casting spells is prohibited in the dorm rooms? This is the _twelfth_ time I had to personally remind you of this matter,” Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose. “You cannot place a curse on your roommate no matter how annoying they may be!”

He gives Jihoon a stern look to which the younger responds with a glare. “You have no idea how bad it is,” Jihoon huffs, his agitation causing stormy clouds to form around his head.

“I _do_ know how bad it is,” Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “You’ve sent me dozens of apparitions, complaining how much you hate the guy and how you want to switch rooms.”

“If you knew, then why haven’t you done anything to fix it!” Jihoon scowls. The storm clouds gathered around him flicker with thunder as Jihoon’s agitation rises.

He shoves one of his many potion bottles towards Seungcheol’s fanged face. “Look at this! I could’ve made a homunculus with this brew but that one asshole interrupted the potion’s resting time and now it’s ruined.”

Jihoon thunders, storm clouds adding to his exclamation. “He doesn’t know how to respect one’s boundaries. The amount of concoctions he’s ruined could supply an entire coven.”

Jihoon whines and that’s a sight Seungcheol doesn’t want to see in his 9,500 years of living as a vampire. It’s strange seeing the tiny sorcerer this riled up so early in the day. “This is your job as dorm manager _and_ as my best friend, Cheol. Surely, you could move him in a different room and away from me?”

Seuncheol sighs and the clouds around Jihoon change into cumulus. He looks so hopeful, Seungcheol doesn’t want to piss him off.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon,” he tries and the clouds go back to cumulonimbus. “It’s already the middle of the semester. I can’t just shuffle around room assignments for you.”

“You’re useless,” Jihoon lets out a frustrated noise. “I hope someone adds garlic in your supper tonight.” He pauses for a while before adding, “And I hope the blood bank runs out of Type A and B.”

“Are you done?”

Jihoon sniffs. “I’ll think of more curses but that’s it for the mean time,” he slams both hands on Seungcheol’s desk. “Don’t think it’s over, Cheol. You’re going to regret not helping me.”

“I’m helping you improve relations with your roommate!” Seungcheol calls out as Jihoon walks away, robes billowing all around him.

With a snap of Jihoon’s fingers, one of Seungcheol’s potted plants transfigures into a garlic bulb, the smell making Seungcheol’s eyes water. “Agh, real mature, Jihoon,” he chokes out. He can feel the murderous intent coming from Jihoon’s heavy glare.

“I’m going to complain about this,” Jihoon announces, reversing his transformation as to not let Seungcheol suffer anymore. “That was just a warning but I won’t be so kind next time.”

“Go on. Complain,” Seungcheol coughs. “I’m the only one who handles dorm affairs anyway.”

He tunes out the sound of Jihoon slamming the door shut and the frustrated howl from the corridor that follows right after.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon didn’t mean to trigger Seungcheol’s garlic allergy but really, what else was he supposed to do? Listen?

He’s stressed over the whole matter. Jihoon has to get up at 5 am for his morning classes, swing his cauldron a thousand times to get the exact consistency, thumb through a big dusty tome to finish the recipe just in time for his next class where he has to do the same thing all over again.

Jihoon, being the diligent student he is, would prep his potions the day before class in order to set a timely pace for his concoctions. In the good old days, he’s usually able to complete his course work with this method; his past roommate being very considerate and understanding.

But ever since the semester started, Jihoon had to room with the abhorrent person slumbering in the room next to his. Jihoon has never seen the other in person though. Their rooms are connected by the single bathroom that they share.

He suspects that the other heads to campus during the night block since he’s always out whenever Jihoon’s in. Jihoon once put a tracking rune in his roommate’s room; it seems like he sleeps during the day and heads out during night.

_Must be one of those night creatures_ , Jihoon makes a sour face.

As soon as he arrives back to his dorm room, he can immediately sense a disturbance in the force. Jihoon throws open the door to the bathroom; making the shelves shake from the movement.

He zeroes in towards the cabinets and sees that his potions have been tampered with _yet again_.

Jihoon scowls at the mess, stomping forward in order to bring everything back at it’s right place. He arranges the different jars and vials one millimeter apart from another. Jihoon makes sure to calculate the amount of sunlight and saturation for each bottle to make sure they ferment well.

He doesn’t want anything less than perfect. Jihoon eyes his roommates part of the cabinet and arranges it as well. The warlock takes extra care in pushing the bottles of shampoo (he has no idea why his roommate has so many brands) further away from his potions.

Foreign substances could alter the chemical composition and incur an explosion. Jihoon shudders at the thought and casts a small boundary line in order to separate the two halves of the cabinet.

It’s very tiring for Jihoon, coming in during his breaks to fix his potions after his roommate moves them. He’s considered placing a small curse so that the slightest touch could give the offender an extra head or lose an arm. But he reckons that the curse would backfire on him instead so he never pushed through.

It’s okay, he can endure this. Jihoon’s a tough guy. He’s got the entire alchemy department in his hand. Jihoon knows more spells than he has use for, has access to an unlimited cola fountain _and_ he’s managed to charm his way into the magical tech department for a new computer.

Jihoon has handled things far more worse than a shitty roommate. And he’s got a lot of blessings which he should count instead of the small, problem hindering him from his daily life. Jihoon can deal with whatever his roommate throws at him.

Or, so he thought.

It’s Tuesday morning, Jihoon’s still grumpy from pulling an all-nighter rewatching _Nanatsu no Taizai_ and finishing his Divination assignment. He stumbles into the bathroom, his tracking rune informing him that Jihoon’s roommate is still out.

He heads on over to the cabinet, rubbing his eyes as he searches for one of his Rejuvenating Elixirs. Jihoon takes a sip and gags on the bitter taste. He scowls at the disarray in his side once again, all his potions bunched together and the orderly fashion he painstakingly crafted is now ruined.

Storm clouds gather around his head which Jihoon swats away to prevent rain from falling. Jihoon’s just about to roll up the sleeves of his robes when he spots something from the corner of his eye.

There’s a small post-it stuck on the mirror, the bright neon color making Jihoon’s eye twitch in annoyance.

 

_“Hello. I’d appreciate it if you stop cluttering our bathroom with your potions; they stink. Thanks. — Soonyoung, the guy who has to clean your mess every night.”_

 

Jihoon sets the post-it aflame.

He kicks the ashes beneath the crack of his roommate’s door and makes sure to bang on it in order to ease his frustration. The entire note was dripping with aggravation disguised by the polite tone his roommate adopted when writing.

Jihoon should know; he’s a master of being passive-agressive in his daily life. He can’t believe his roommate thinks he’s the one being messy when _he’s_ the one who lugs around 3 different shampoo bottles and never closes them properly.

Cleaning up Jihoon’s mess? He’s ruining the potions _and_ cluttering up Jihoon’s side of the cabinet. If anything, Jihoon is the one cleaning up the shit his roommate accumulates!

He’s the one wiping off the shampoo remnants in their shower. He’s the one who makes sure all the bottles are tightly closed to avoid spills. He’s the sole reason why their bathroom is clean in the first place.

Rain starts falling from the clouds around his head and Jihoon moves to stand in the shower so he can vent in his anger without ruining the floor.

How dare they? His roommate should be glad he’s got someone considerate enough to clean up his shit.

Jihoon lets out a string of expletives which make the rain clouds thunder in its quake.

His bad mood lingers around with him the whole day, everyone being wary at the sight of the swirling hurricane above the warlock’s head. It’s up to the point where Seungcheol finds him flooding the dorm’s greenhouse (he’s casted a water barrier to prevent his clothes from getting wet) during his break time.

The vampire heaves a great sigh as he surveys the conditions of the asphodel in the garden. “Wonwoo’s not going to appreciate the fact that you’re drowning his plants, Jihoon,” Seungcheol says.

Jihoon turns a page from his book, making the vampire sigh once more when he realizes he's being ignored, “Yah, you can’t kill plants just because you’re in a bad mood. Jihoon, are you even listening to me?”

“I can hear you,” Jihoon hums. The soft edges of the page tickles his chin when he turns it, “I’m just choosing not to listen.”

“That seems to be your problem, isn’t it,” Seungcheol frowns. “That particular trait of yours is gonna bite you in the butt one day.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m raining. It’s because of my roommate. He’s the reason why I’m blustering around. ”

Jihoon doesn’t wait for Seungcheol to ask him what’s wrong. “You know what he did? He left a note—a post-it!—in our bathroom, calling me out when he’s the one who’s messy out of the both of us!”

The vampire takes an obvious step backwards when the clouds start their thunder; he hates it when Jihoon can’t control his elemental magic.

“Wind down, Jihoon,” Seungcheol raises his hand. “I’m sure everything’s just a big misunderstanding. I mean, have you tried talking to him already—“

_Have you tried talking to him?_

“Oh, you’re a genius!” Jihoon stands up in a flurry. “You’re absolutely right. I should just tell him to piss off in my own words.”

The rain around him has stopped but Wonwoo’s garden is still flooded. Jihoon stomps right past Seungcheol, feet leaving indents on the damp soil. “I need to put that piece of fluxweed in his place.”

“Uh,” the vampire turns around, catching Jihoon by the sleeves of his robe. “What are you planning? When I said _talk_ to him, I mean it in a civilised conversation not—“

“Don’t worry, Cheol,” Jihoon waves him off. He raises his right hand towards the wall, summoning a portal that’ll bring him to the city. “I’m just going to a crafts store.”

Jihoon grins at the confusion on his friend’s face. “I’ll be buying some post-its,” he says before stepping through. Soonyoung sent his move first, it’s now Jihoon’s turn to answer.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It’s one in the morning and Soonyoung wants to bury himself in his warm covers and sleep the whole day away. His shoulders ache from the shift he rushed trying to make it to class on time; his tail hasn’t fullly disappeared either.

Soonyoung rubs his face in exhaustion. If it weren’t for his roommate, Soonyoung would probably have made it. He wouldn’t have been forced to change into his wolf form, he wouldn’t have accidentally torn his favourite leopard shirt, and he wouldn’t have to do it again the next day.

There’s a small pile of dirt beside his bathroom door and Soonyoung wrinkles his nose at the smell. He kicks it away; too lazy to bother with cleaning up the mess.

Yawning with one hand, Soonyoung enters the bathroom and his nose immediately regrets the decision. He turns to the side and sighs at the catastrophe his roommate has decided to put in their shared cabinet once again.

He shuffles closer, covering his nose to block it from the potion’s horrible stench. One of them’s left unscrewed, a small label of “Rejuvenation” on the bottle. Soonyoung rolls his eyes and corks it immediately, cutting off the source of the foul smell.

Soonyoung sighs and starts his daily process of fixing his roommate’s potions and arranging it back to where it belong. He swears that his roommate is purposely arranging it that way in order to spite him. It’s a tedious process and one Soonyoung really wants to stop. But he doesn’t want to risk anything that’ll harm him (there were some labeled with “Dangerous!” and “Will implode at touch, please step away”) or destroy the bathroom.

He’s about to finish his nightly task and head back to bed when he notices something.

It’s a post-it note.

Soonyoung squints at it, the dark blue color of the note is hidden behind one of his shampoo bottles (this one he uses to take away tangles in his fur!) Soonyoung knows it’s not his because he remembers using a super cool, neon yellow one and not this dull thing hiding behind all his stuff.

He plucks the post-it from its hiding place and stares at the note in confusion because his roommate has _horrible_ handwriting. Soonyoung isn’t familiar with a magician’s scrawl (it’s a well known fact that most magic users have horrible handwriting) and he tries to decipher it as quickly as possible.

 

“ _You should take a look at yourself then, Soonyoung. I’m the one who actually cleans up around here. A cluttered space is a cluttered mind. Why don’t you try fixing your bad habits instead? — Jihoon.”_

  
  
Soonyoung knits his brows together, a small frown on his lips.

“So we’re doing _this_ then,” Soonyoung crumples the note. “Alright, I’ll play your game.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Cheol! Look at what this heathen said,” Jihoon barges in the following day. Seungcheol nearly chokes on the blood bag he’s drinking from.

“Jihoon, do you not know how to knock?” He grumbles, wiping his chin and frowning when there’s red. “I may be one of the undead but I can die from shock too.”

“Sorry,” Jihoon says, not sounding sorry at all. “But you have to see this.”

He sets down a bright yellow post-it on Seungcheol’s desk. The note reads:

“ _Why don’t you practice what you preach and improve your own personality first, Jihoon. You can go and ask me to clean up my mess after you clean up yours. — Soonyoung.”_

Seungcheol sighs and sets his blood bag back into his mini fridge. “I see. Kwon Soonyoung has finally replied, huh.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes. “What do you mean finally? And how do you know his name?”

“He lives in the dorm, Jihoon. Of course, I know him,” the vampire snorts.

He digs around his drawers for a while and procures a small blue note—the one Jihoon had written the day before. “He came in and gave this to me. I’d recognize your handwriting in a heart beat so I quickly put two and two together.”

“That son of a gorgon,” Jihoon seethes. “He’s been complaining to you too?!”

Seungcheol nods, “Now do you see what I have to deal with? I don’t have time to deal with your additional complaints. You need to settle this before it escalates any further.”

“You’re right,” Jihoon says, clapping his hands in agreement. “I really need to settle this.”

“That’s a relief,” Seungcheol sighs.

“I’m going to send _another_ post it. I’m not going to give up until he stops with his shit.”

“Jihoon, no.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
From that moment on, it’s a war of neon yellow and dark blue post-its full of snide remarks and petty statements.

Jihoon causes floods to occur in the greenhouse whenever his roommate replies. Soonyoung claws out his frustration with his pack members at night.

Seungcheol suffers from the weight of post-its reaching him due to his role as dorm manager. He sighs at the notes always stuck underneath his room and the wrinkles of stress that come along with it. Seungcheol may be a vampire but eternal beauty isn’t part of the benefits.

He’s starting to regret accepting the post-its in the first place. Seungcheol knew he should’ve ripped the first one to shreds. Maybe then he’d finally get some rest.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I heard that you’ve been complaining to the dorm manager about this. — Jihoon”_

 

_“Am I not allowed? I’m a resident of this dorm. ‘3’ I’m sure you’ve done it as well. Not that you have anything to complain about. — Soonyoung”_

 

_“I have a LOT to complain about. You leave your shit open all the time! I’m tired of scraping your products out of the shower. You have a lot of hair clogging up the drain too. — Jihoon”_

 

_“I’m a werewolf; of course I’d have a lot of hair. That’s what all my shampoos are for. At least I’m using our cabinets for sanitary products, not this week’s alchemy project. — Soonyoung.”_

 

_“I guess that means you’re going to leave this mess here forever. —Soonyoung.”_

 

_“It is not, a mess. I don’t think you quite understand. —Jihoon.”_

 

_“Oh, I do understand. You’re just a prick. That’s all there is to it. —Soonyoung.”_

 

_“I could hex you in your sleep right now. You better take back that insult. —Jihoon.”_

 

_“It’s not an insult if I’m just describing you. (: —Soonyoung.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“He even tacked on a smiley face at the end. A smiley face, Cheol!” Jihoon waves the post-it around. The paper starts to steam between his fingers and Jihoon throws it down before it could catch fire.

He’s sitting once again in Seungcheol’s room, a small hurricane forming around his head as he rants. There’s a small pout on his lips contrasting the murderous intent radiating from the small warlock.

Seungcheol didn’t ask for Jihoon to come in and rant about his roommate but he made the big mistake of asking him what’s wrong and now Jihoon was pouting so much that the small hurricane keeps getting bigger and bigger as he vents out his frustrations.

“Why don’t you ignore him? You can stop replying to his post-its,” he says, putting down a paper weight to prevent his essay from flying off. “Soonyoung won’t have anything to complain about if you stop provoking him.”

“He’s the one provoking me! Besides, he started this whole thing first,” Jihoon crosses his arms. “I’ve been nothing but considerate. He’s the problematic one here.”

Seungcheol mutters under his breath, “That’s just the pot calling the kettle black.” He clears his throat when Jihoon glares at him and shrugs, “You’re in the wrong too, Jihoon. You’ve sent me countless of complaints over the smallest matter. It’s getting ridiculous; why do you even hate this guy so much?”

“I’ve been tolerating him for so long, Cheol,” Jihoon grumbles. He ignores the vampire’s input of (“It’s been a month, Jihoon.”) and purses his lips together. “There’s just _something_ about him that irritates me to no end. I’ve had enough of it.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him, “I know that face, Lee Jihoon. Whatever you’re thinking, I want you to reconsider and think of a different alternative.”

He watches Jihoon roll his eyes over his genuine concern. “Don’t be such a wuss. I’m only going to confront him.”

“Confront him?” Seungcheol blinks. “In person?”

“Yes.” Jihoon doesn’t understand why Seungcheol’s so surprised. He’s done this so many times before; that one mage who scammed him, his Divination professor, Mingyu—Jihoon’s an expert at confrontations.

“But you suck at talking to strangers,” Seungcheol states, eyes wide. “You, the guy who shrivels at the prospect of anything social, want to confront the one person who you called an asshole a few minutes ago?”

Jihoon smacks him. “You’re supposed to support me with my decisions!”

The vampire continues to stare at him with an incredulous expression painted on his face. “I’m just surprised. You usually just run and hide from your problems,” Seungcheol shakes his head. “At least you’re making an effort in solving this one. Good luck with that.”

“I’m going to sip a bit of Felix Felicis before I start,” Jihoon sniffs. He laughs at Seungcheol’s small eyeroll, “I’ll be needing all the luck I can get.”

Jihoon ignores Seungcheol’s small mumble of how Jihoon’s potions were the cause of all this in the first place. He can feel sparks erupt from his fingertips, a plan already brewing inside his head. Jihoon can’t wait until he finally sets things straight.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s half past midnight and Jihoon’s already starting to regret his decision. He knows that Soonyoung would be returning any time soon (his tracking rune told him that he usually comes back during this time).

All Jihoon can do is wait and sit in their kinda cramped bathroom. (He’s sitting on a [cloud](https://twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot/status/1018792431469281280?s=21) which he called from the sky since his chair doesn’t fit through the door. Cloud rests are a very handful spell for elemental warlocks since you’re literally sitting on a cloud. Jihoon recommends: 10/10)

The warlock has been waiting for nearly an hour and he can’t help the beginnings of a yawn bubbling up from his throat. Sleep works its own magic on Jihoon, making his head inch closer and closer down to his chest. Before he knows it, Jihoon has fallen fast asleep into the sandman's lulling embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung has seen a bunch of strange things ever since he came to university. From a cyclops wrestling for their contact lenses to a dragon hoarding all the cookies in the cafe to his fae friend Minghao and his ever changing wardrobe.

He’s grown a bit unaffected towards the wonders of the magical world (though technology still confuses him sometimes) and there’s not a lot of things that he’d put in his list of: “Amazing Things That Has Happened”.

So when he walks into his shared bathroom after a long and tiring shift, he fully expects to see the mess his roommate has accumulated for the day and the cleaning he’ll have to do before he could sleep.

What he doesn’t expect is to see a literal _angel_ sleeping inside his bathroom.

Soonyoung stubbed his toe in the door frame as soon as he saw the sleeping male.

_Fucking Hel._ Soonyoung rubs his eyes. _Is that a seraphim sleeping in his bathroom?_

The werewolf has never seen a seraphim in flesh before. They usually avoid the impurities that could taint their wings here in the mortal world. He has heard of countless of stories about the winged warriors; their effervescent beauty, their magical capabilities, as well as their loyalty to their God.

Soonyoung is 100% sure that the beautiful man sleeping on the cloud (it’s a _floating_ cloud, where else could you get one besides Heaven) is an angel.

He takes a small, hesitant step towards the sleeping male, eyes drinking up the graceful features of the angel. _He’s really beautiful,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself, his rib cage beating noisily in the silence of the bathroom. _I don’t want to disturb him while he sleeps._

A small thought keeps Soonyoung from waking the angel up. How did he get inside Soonyoung’s bathroom? And why is he sleeping inside?

Soonyoung glares at the door leading to his roommate’s room. Accusations start spiraling around inside his head. Does _Jihoon_ have something to do with this? Is he friends with the angel? Did he make his friend sleep in the bathroom? Why would he do that?

He could respect the warlock for his mess in the bathroom; he’s doing it for his schoolwork after all. But Soonyoung will not tolerate his roommate leaving his friend (or worse, his one-night stand) in their shared bathroom to sleep all by himself.

Soonyoung walks over to the sleeping angel, shaking his shoulder gently to wake him up. The angel stirs with a low hum, the sound ringing pleasantly in the werewolf’s ears.

“Excuse me?” The angel opens his eyes at Soonyoung’s voice. _God, he’s even more beautiful when awake._

Soonyoung clears his throat, “Are you okay?”

The angel stares at him, mouth agape and Soonyoung feels his heart flutter under his gaze. He licks his lips before moving them to speak and Soonyoung anticipates the sound of his voice.

“Are you Soonyoung?” The angel asks, tilting his head to the side.

_What._

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon prepared himself for the worst. He’s planned everything down with a simulation inside his head. As soon as Soonyoung comes in, Jihoon would give him a piece of his mind.

He’d come in and say how disrespectful he is, how he should clean up his act, and how he should apologize for his mess. Jihoon envisioned himself all cool and confident as he tells the other what he thought of him; maybe even getting his roommate to grovel for forgiveness at the sight of Jihoon’s almighty stature.

He’d watch his roommate nod and apologize for his mistake, maybe even giving him a small nod of forgiveness after threatening to burn his room down if he does it again.

He’d go back into his room and rest easy, knowing that when he wakes up later that day, he’d arrive to a clean and spotless bathroom with all his potions intact. Maybe he’d be feeling good enough to brew another potion inside.

He’d go and depict the whole scene to Seungcheol, slightly changing the story to make Soonyoung more like a wimp in the other’s eyes. It’s been a while since Seungcheol had looked at him with fear in his eyes and maybe this story would bring back the terrified gleam.

Jihoon had everything planned down to a perfect T.

Instead, here’s him, groggily waking up at the sensation of someone gently shaking his shoulder. Here’s him blearily blinking his eyes open at the sound of a voice asking if he’s okay.

Here’s him, breath hitching because he’s suddenly face to face with one, Kwon Soonyoung, who’s certainly not what he was expecting. Seungcheol said that he was just a bit taller than Jihoon (almost every one is), loud voice and demeanor, and a bright grin.

What Seungcheol failed to mention was how hot Soonyoung was or how sharp his jawline is or how attractive he looks up close. His eyes are sharp when trained upon him, his dark bangs heightening the strength of his gaze. Soonyoung’s wearing a simple tee, his sweat making the outline of his pecks visible and tucked into jeans emphasizing his small waist and thick thighs.

Jihoon just hopes he didn’t notice him staring at the thighs, or his jawline, or the way his eyes tracked the journey of that one drop of sweat trailing down his neck and into the cotton of his shirt.

“Are you Soonyoung?” He asks, tilting his head to try and get a better look at the other man’s physique.

“I guess? I mean, that’s my name.” Jihoon bites his tongue at Soonyoung’s answer, all remaining doubt now cleared over the stupid response. He should’ve known he was an idiot in real life as well. “Why are you asking?”

Jihoon sinks down further into his small cloud. Maybe it could swallow him up so that he won’t have to deal with Soonyoung in close quarters.

“I’m Jihoon.”

The look of surprise on Soonyoung’s face is so comical, Jihoon feels better about his own reaction. He watches Soonyoung lean back and run a hand through his hair, the black strands cascading down in a smooth manner.

Jihoon averts his gaze. God, why does he look so good?

He hears Soonyoung clear his throat. “Why were you sleeping in the bathroom?” It seems like Soonyoung is faster at recovering. He shoves a hand into the pocket of his jeans and Jihoon’s eyes flicker to the boys’ biceps. “Were you waiting for me?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Jihoon steels himself, puffing himself up a bit. He takes a deep breath and channels the anger that he’s been feeling for the past few weeks. “You’re an asshole.”

His roommate sends him a dirty look. “You’re the one who said that I’m a son of a gorgon. If anything, you’re supposed to be the asshole here.”

“I’m not the one who started this post-it business in the first place,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who started this war between us.”

Soonyoung barks out a short laugh, Jihoon hates how warm it makes him feel. “You’re the one who clutters our cabinet space with potions. You don’t know how sensitive I am to all the fermented smells,” he wrinkles his nose in distate. “I have to clean it up every single day.”

“Please,” Jihoon crosses his arms. “I’m the one who fixes things around here. I spend half an hour cleaning up your mess, taking time out of my schedule to do so.”

“I didn’t ask you to clean my mess up,” Soonyoung air quotes while shrugging. “Though I don’t think moving my shampoos around counts as cleaning. It’s more like you messing around with my stuff.”

Jihoon’s fingers start to heat up at the aggravation building inside him. He wishes he could hex Soonyoung with a spell to make him understand but Jihoon doesn’t want to risk another trip down to the office.

He makes a small noise of frustration and he’s happy when he sees Soonyoung take a step back. He’s looking far too calm for Jihoon’s liking and it’s unfair when Jihoon’s already this affected.

He lets out a small sigh, biting his lower lip in irritation, “I’m not messing around. I have this system for everything; including your own stuff. You’ve noticed how I always leave the top shelf empty, right? I move your bottles there since I don’t use it.”

Tiny storm clouds form above his head once more, thundering Jihoon’s frustrations. “You always move my stuff to the side and the potion’s waiting time gets disrupted. One wrong move could set the entire bathroom on fire,” Jihoon says. “I know it’s crowded but I’m willing to devise a new system for the both of us.”

A moment of silence passes between them and Jihoon spots the other looking at their cabinets with a calculating look.

Soonyoung glances at him and Jihoon jolts, thinking that maybe he’d make another stupid remark. He doesn’t expect Soonyoung to just nod and say, “Okay. Let’s decide on a system for the both of us. I’ll try not to mess your potions but you also have to do the same with my own stuff.”

“Oh. _Oh.”_  Jihoon can feel the storm clouds wither away. It’s not what Jihoon had expected to hear. “That went faster than expected.”

“I’m not a big fan of conflict.” Soonyoung shrugs. “If you spend so much time just cleaning up, I’m willing to try another solution. I’m a very considerate person.”

Jihoon gives him a sharp look. “Funny. That’s not how I would’ve described you when we first met.”

“How would you describe me then?” Soonyoung hums, rocking on the soles of his feet.

“Infuriating. Maybe a bit cocky as well.” Jihoon quips.

“Well, I think cocky is an apt description,” Soonyoung grins, his eyebrow raised as if to emphasize his dirty joke.

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Soonyoung’s answer. Though he still finds it a bit odd on how quickly Soonyoung agreed. “I’m serious though. What made you change your mind so easily? You were pretty adamant in making me chuck all my potions away.”

“I wasn’t actually gonna say yes.” Soonyoung smirks and Jihoon thinks it’s unfair on how a person can look this cute and sexy at the same time. “But then I saw how cute you were while sleeping and I thought to myself, how could I refuse this beautiful angel?”

Jihoon blinks, blood rushing through his ears as he feels his cheeks heat up at the response. He knows his face is turning red all over, warm and blooming like a rose. Jihoon wants to smack the teasing grin off Soonyoung’s face.

“I’m not cute,” comes Jihoon’s automatic reply. “And I’m certainly not an angel.”

“Are you sure you don’t have some seraphim blood in you? You look pretty ethereal to me.” Soonyoung tries again and this time, Jihoon pushes through and delivers a sharp jab towards the other male.

“Shut up, Soonyoung.” Jihoon huffs, “I won’t hesitate to hex you if you try a third time.”

The boy raises his hand in mock surrender, a teasing grin appearing on his face, making Jihoon’s eye twitch in annoyance. Okay, maybe he’s not annoyed but Soonyoung is really that infuriating.

“Anything for a beautiful man, such as yourself,” Soonyoung bows, laughing when he’s upright and Jihoon can’t help but crack a smile at his antics. Pretty soon, he’s chuckling along to Soonyoung’s laughter because it’s just that bright and contagious.

Somewhere outside the bathroom, the 3’o clock bell tower rings, signifying the time when the gates of Heaven and Hell open for the travelers. Jihoon starts at the loud toll, realizing that he should be in bed by now, otherwise he’d have to knock back another concoction of coffee and a small vial of anti-drowsiness herbs. It's not a tasty brew; he prefers his coffee to be free from magical herbs. 

“It’s getting late, I think we should both go in and rest.” _Since when did you care about Soonyoung resting?_ his brain spits out. Jihoon nudges the other male towards his own room, “You’re probably tired as well.”

“Oh yeah, I still haven’t finished my readings as well.”

“Good luck with your readings,” Jihoon winces at how awkward he sounds but Soonyoung still smiles at him with gratitude. “Thanks again for agreeing so easily.”

“Anything to make a pretty angel happy.”

He turns around to go and head inside his own room when he remembers the cloud he forgot to return. “I was gonna ask how you were gonna get rid of that,” Soonyoung says from behind him. “How did it even get here?”

“Cloud manipulation. It’s a spell I learned last year from the Elementalist professor,” Jihoon explains, rubbing his hands to create energy for a spell. “It’s pretty handy when you go out on quests since you have a place to sleep.”

“Or for a quick fuck. You’d literally be in cloud 9 if you do.”

“Shut up, Soonyoung.”

Jihoon raises his hand to send the cloud back to the sky where it belongs. It became a bit windy and restless during its stay in the bathroom and Jihoon has to bind quickly before it starts raining.

Perhaps Lady Luck is conspiring against him because as soon as he’s gained control of the cloud and sends it flying back to the heavens, a strong gust of wind knocks Jihoon off his feet.

He trips a bit on the uneven tiles and braces himself for the fall that’s about to follow.

It never came.

He hears Soonyoung rushing forward, a small grunt, and feels a strong hand support the small of his back. Jihoon collides with a firm object, only to feel warmth and Soonyoung’s heartbeat and realize that the firm object is in fact Soonyoung’s chest.

Wow, Soonyoung has such a great body. Does he go to the gym? And how did he get here so fast? Is it because of his shifter genes? God, he must think Jihoon is some weak and clumsy warlock who can’t even stand upright after performing a single spell. It’s certainly not the impression Jihoon wants him to have.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung looks concerned and it really makes Jihoon wonder why he ever thought the other was such a massive asshole. “Jihoon?”

“I’m fine.” Jihoon replies, taking a step back. “Thanks.”

Soonyoung laughs away the concern in his eyes. “You’re really cute, Jihoon.” He giggles again and Jihoon thinks that maybe, Soonyoung is the cute one here. “Go and rest, before you fall for me even more.”

“I’m really going to hex you if you don’t stop, Soonyoung.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So how’d it go with the heathen, Jihoon?”

Seungcheol comes and meets Jihoon at the greenhouse, taking a step back because the warlock is actually making the plants bloom instead of drowning it in rain water. “I guess you’ve settled it already. Congrats,” he says. “I suppose it’s a bit late but there’s actually someone who wants to switch rooms. If you want, I can arrange for you to—“

“No need for that, Cheol,” Jihoon smiles. He looks up at him and the grin he flashes at Seungcheol is so bright, no wonder the flowers look like they’re in spring. “I’m satisfied with my current living arrangements.”

The vampire takes a step forward and peeks at the thing Jihoon has been smiling at the whole time and _oh gods_. Maybe his eyes are going blind because Seungcheol cannot believe what the note reads.

“ _08-1122-0415, thanks for not moving my stuff again but I think I may have accidentally spilled one of your potions down the drain. Sorry ): I still haven’t gotten the hang out of our new arrangement system. Maybe you can teach me everything over coffee? My treat. ;) — Soonyoung”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work in this new modern fantasy series im trying out! It’s gonna be full of soonhoon one-shots but they ain’t gonna be in the same universe. Meaning I’m going to be mixing and matching different stuff (which is my excuse of writing soonhoon in different universes)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
